The Reason for Living
by Miroku's Lover
Summary: Kagome's the New High School Reporter, she has to find the perfect story before the end of the week. He brother, Souta helps her find out about a motorcycle accsident involving A young man and woman. Will this story change her life forever? IK


* * *

Hey all, I found this story in my closet yesterday and since I loved it so much, I just went ahead and typed it up. I hope u all love it.

Disclaimer: I repeat I do not own Inuyasha…But I do own Koga!!!!! runs away as she lawyers try to steal Koga from her NO!! NOT MY KOGA!!! (( Note: This anime belongs to R.T. not me….sadly not me.. so all credit goes to her ))

The Reasons for Living 

Her head rested upon his shoulders, Her arms wrapped around his waist as the wind blew by. Her beautiful black locks crisis crossing in the wins. His white main of hair flung around in the wind. His hands rested upon the hot sweaty handlebars of that wonderful motorcycle. His golden orbs filled with concentration as he avoided the cars around him. He turned the handle bar down as the wind increased speed around the two.

She started to shake from the increasing speed. He could feel her shaking and too one of his gloved hands and hers into a firm grasp. He turned some of his concentration to her and smiled warmly, showing his beautiful shinny fangs. She returned his smile, with her own, showing her beautiful white pearls. He took a quick glance at the mileage and frowned slightly.

She snuggled closer to him and dug her head into his shoulder, taking deep whiffs of his wonderful smell. She turned her head, slightly, and started to nibble on his ear, biting the metal stud in his ear now and then. He turned his head slightly for her to stop. She gave him a puzzled look.

"I can feel how scared you are." He said not taking his eyes of the road, " Do you not trust me?"

She shook her head slightly, " I trust you with my life." Was her response, "It's just I am scared and it just concerns me at how fast you happen to be going."

He laughed slightly and turned his head to the side resting his head upon hers, " Why should I stop? I'm having fun, this is fun."

She sighed slightly and gave him a worried look, " This is anything but **_fun_**! It's scary, like I said!"

He turned his head all the way and locked eyes with her, " Then tell me you love me."

She rolled her eyes and set her lips on his ear, " I love you, happy?" she said at a gentle whisper.

He smiled and turned his head back to the road, " Don't forget the **_big _**hug. "

Her arms moved up and over his shoulders, giving him a great warm hug. He reached a hand up and unbuckled his helmet.

"Do you mind taking my helmet off and putting it on? It's starting to annoy me."

* * *

His young hands stuffed that melted buttered toast in his mouth as he flipped threw the channels. He saw a big flame and instantly, being a young boy, was interested. He flipped back, noting to himself that it was the news. He listened for a few moments, taking in every word that the reporter was babbling. After a few moments of listening, he called up to his sister.

"Kagome! Get your lazy butt up and turn the T.V. on! There's something interesting on the news!"

Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She lazily reached over for her remote and hit the power button. She yawned as the T.V. turned on. She stared at the T.V. screen as it went from black, to color. There was a close up of a reporter with bad make up issues.

"It seems, there here, we have a young woman that was just in a motorcycle accident. Since the fire has now died down, they are starting to examine the motorcycle. It also seems that there was a young man on the motorcycle. We're here with, the young woman to try to find out what happened. "

The reporter stuffed the microphone up to the woman's face. The woman with her ashy hands, tried to push the microphone away, but the reporter refused to not get the story, "So Miss, what was the last thing that this man said to you?"

The woman looked down, " I love you…" She mumbled.

The reporter sweatdroped and turned back to the camera, " Well I guess we'll go off to a commercial. "

Kagome stared dumfounded at the T.V. as the news went to a commercial, " Wow…This is very interesting…I might be able to us this story. " She mumbled to herself.

She hopped out of bed and started to get dressed right as the news came back on. She was half was putting her shirt on, and pulled it down all the way and she turned the T.V. up, listening to the reporter again.

"…It seems from what we have found out was that this young woman and a teenaged young boy where riding on a motorcycle and happened to crash into a building."

" Heh, that reporter isn't to bright is she? I mean anyone could figure that out. " Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

The reporter once again turned to the girl and tried to get some more information out of her. But, this time, the girl was sitting in an ambulance. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at the top if the ambulance. There sat a young man with long white hair, but the thing that caught Kagome's eye, what that he was totally ignored. He just sat there...

"It's like he's looking right at me…" Kagome said as she shivered.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. When she looked up again, the boy was gone.

* * *

The stumbled out of her large closet and sighed. She was never going to find the perfect outfit for today. She strutted over to her favorite chair with its purple and red fluffy stuff all over it. She threw her arms over her chest and crossed her legs.

"I'm never going to find the perfect outfit."

As she sat up to search threw her closet again, her phone rang its annoying high-pitched tone. She reached out her hand and pushed the speaker button.

" Sango-Chan speaking."

" Sango! I've got the perfect story! " Said the restless friend on the other line.

Sango rolled her eyes and stood up, " Kagome! It's a Saturday! Do you think that I care about the news right now, and I have a date today! " She said sitting on her bed.

" But it's perfect! "

There was a knock on Sango-Chan's Door, " One sec Kagome, Yes?! "

" It's the one and only! " Came the young man's voice.

Sango smiled and jumped over her bed to the door handle turned slightly, opening. She giggled and jumped on her bed again. When the door was fully open she was shocked to feel the weight on the bed as he pounced on her. He started to tickle her as she giggled more. He leaned in to kiss her and they both heard Kagome singing playfully.

" Miroku and Sango, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. "

Sango started to blush at Kagome's song. Miroku laughed slightly and got off of Sango sitting on the bed instead of her.

" So Miss. Kagome, how are you this fine Saturday Morning? "

Kagome giggled slightly, " I'm fine Miroku, but Sango, I wanted to tell you about the story! "

" It'll still be there tomorrow Kagome, " She said reaching over to her phone, " Cheers Kagome. " She said as Kagome heard the phone disconnect.

Kagome sighed and turned her phone off as well. She walked out her door only to trip over her brother's toy. She fell face first, the impact on the ground, making the picture of her and the family fall off the wall. Her eye twitched as Souta skipped up the stairs and over Kagome.

He turned around and looked at Kagome, " Wow Kagome, your still as clumsy as ever. " he turned around and walked off to his room.

" MOM! " Kagome's screeching voice sounded threw the house.

* * *

Kagome pushed the glass door open walking into the police station. She looked around the room. There wasn't a soul to be found in that police station. Finally after having a staring contest with the wall, she walked over to the counter and hit that little dingy bell.

She raised an eyebrow and looked around, " Where is everyone? " A question she directed to herself.

"Most likely helping Kikyo. " Said a cold hard voice, It sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.

She turned around and saw the boy again. He had long white hair and was that dog-ears….fangs? He wore long jean pants that where torn up everywhere. His shirt was torn as well, showing his well-built body. It looked as if he was in some kind of accident, but the thing was that wasn't a scratch on him.

Kagome shuddered and asked him the question she had been pondering all day, " Who are u? "

Kagome took a step back as the boy jumped off the high bookshelf and glided down in front of Kagome. He held out his pale ashy hand.

" The names Inuyasha. "

Kagome shook his proffered hand, but pulled away quickly.

" Who is this Kikyo girl? "

Inuyasha looked up at the clock then back down at Kagome, " Now I must go, my dear Kagome. " He took a step closer to her and kissed her cheek.

In a blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Kagome blushing. She put her hand up to her chest, feeling the pounding of her heart. This Inuyasha scared her. But she felt this old feeling, like lust. As if she loved him. Feh, how could she fall in love with a demon? She didn't even know him! It didn't make any since! Why did she feel this?

* * *

She sat some flowers over what was left of him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, messing up her mascara. She ran her clammy dried hand over his cheek down to his lips. She gently set her fingers there and thought of the last time she kissed those pale lips. She stood, still crying silently. The reporters where not allowed to talk to her in her moment of silence. With a wave of her hand the microphones and cameras were stuffed in her beautiful pale face. She held up her hand once more and the questions drifted away into silence.

" No comment. " Was all the reporters heard as she turned around leaving them to follow at her heels.

W00t there's my story all! It's not like it's my first ever written story! It's just the first one that I've ever taken time on to type. I would love it if I got some reviews, but it might be a while before I get another chapter up! I promise I'll get it up though!!!

Plz Review! )


End file.
